


A Dog is a Man’s Best Friend

by Nat_Writes



Series: With You It’s Different [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Centric, Background Ethan/April, Blink and you’ll miss it, Dogs are a true blessing to this world, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I miss Connor so this is me venting, I wish we got to see more of Kol in the show, It’s more fluff that angst, M/M, Natalie Noah and Maggie are only briefly mentioned, Not Beta Read, Set after 5x19, have I mentioned how much I love April, my girl deserves some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Writes/pseuds/Nat_Writes
Summary: April doesn’t have anywhere to go after Ethan kicked her out. Will finds her in the doctor's lounge and offers her a place to stay. The last thing she expects is to see a familiar pair of blue eyes staring back at her.
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: With You It’s Different [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	A Dog is a Man’s Best Friend

April doesn’t even know how long she’d been sitting in the doctor’s lounge. She hasn’t had a good night’s rest in a while. She looks over to her third cup of coffee of the day that has gone cold. It had been a rough day of trying—and failing—to look for an apartment. It doesn’t ease her worries when Ethan starts avoiding her like the plague. On top of that, it was a crazy day in the ED.

At first she couldn’t wait for her shift to be over with, but the reality of her personal life was way worse.

After looking at another apartment that was way out of her paycheck she let out a long sigh. Groaning, she put her head in her hands and was desperately trying to blink back tears.

Maybe Maggie will let April stay with her. Then again she probably just want’s to spend some time alone with her husband. If that was the case she could always ask Noah. That will _definitely_ be her last resort. April does not need Noah to see her at her worst right now. Before she has any more time to think about it someone speaks up, interrupting the silence.

”April? Hey, are you okay?”

Shoot.

How did she not hear someone walk in? April slowly lifts her head up to look at Will Halstead. He’s looking at her with concerned eyes, and for a brief moment, she wonders how bad she must look for him to look at her that way. When she doesn’t respond Will hesitantly moves to sit next to her.

He’s looking over at her expectantly, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

At first, April was just going to brush him off and tell him everything was fine. She opened her mouth to tell him, but what came out was a choked sob. Before she knew it she started full on sobbing. Will wasted no time pulling her into a hug.

”Hey. Hey, it is going to be okay.” He whispers into her ear. April pressed her face into Will’s shoulder as she continued to cry. She sat there wrapped under his arms while Will was rubbing circles on her back. April couldn’t tell how long they’ve been that way. Once April’s sobs turned into small hiccups Will pulled away asking, “Do you want me to call Ethan?”

”No! Um... no, you don’t need to,” she cleared her throat and moved out of the redhead’s hold, fiercely trying to wipe away tears, “I’m sorry, I... I didn’t mean—“

“April hey, it’s going to be okay. What’s wrong? Did something happen with Ethan?” Will softly asked her. April wouldn’t have told him anything. Of course, everyone she work with were like a family to her, but Will and April were not _exactly_ friends.

April figures since she just cried on his shoulder, and probably ruined his scrubs, an explanation needed to be given. It didn’t help that Will kept looking at her with those warm, sympathetic brown eyes.

So, April told him. Once she started talking April couldn’t stop everything from spilling out.

She started when she kissed Crockett all the way to the fight that she had with Ethan back at their—his apartment.

She explained her fears of not being able to get pregnant.

She vented about Ethan ignoring her every time she tried to reach out, and him inevitably kicking her out of his apartment.

The whole time Will just sat there and listened. He was silent for a couple of moments before he spoke up.

”I... uh I know we might not be close, but we have worked with each other for years. I don’t know how to help with Ethan, and I _do not_ want to interfere and make things worse. There is one thing I could do and that is offer you a place to stay. You can stay with me and Con-“ he clears his throat, “Kol my dog. You can stay with us for as long as you like. We have a spare bedroom you could use.”

April stares in shock. His face eyebrows were furrowed in worry, a look of understanding in his eyes. Of course, despite all of his flaws, Will has a heart of gold. “I feel like that’s overstepping. I mean I can always stay with Maggie... if she’ll let me that is.” April sighed in a voice softer than usual.

”Oh, you will not be overstepping. Trust me, we will be glad to have you.” Will promised quietly with a small smile.

She knew it was a losing battle as soon as Will made his offer. He can be quite stubborn when he puts his mind and heart to it. In return April gives a tight smile. “Thank you.”

Will squeezed her shoulder before getting up to grab his stuff. “So,” He dragged out the word, ‘Are you good with dogs?”

April gave a low chuckle and the corners of her mouth twitched as she replied, “Yes, yes I am.”

///

The whole ride to Will’s apartment was silent for the most part. April vaguely registers the gentle hum coming from the radio. Next to her, Will would make a comment or two about Kol that would make April crack the slightest smile.

Throughout the ride she kept her eyes trained on the buildings passing by. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t doing anything to help April relax. Her brain kept taking her back to the last time she and Ethan had an actual conversation.

It was only a couple of days ago but at the same time, it felt like just yesterday. She spent what felt like hours staring at the wall, trying to process everything while tears were rolling down her cheeks. Any time she tried to sleep memories from that night would come back to haunt her.

Will snapped her out of her thoughts when he told her that they arrived. It took her a moment to gather her herself be for she got out of the car and followed Will into the building.

The elevator ride was as quiet as the car ride to the apartment complex. April looks over to Will who was chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. While one of his hands was fidgeting with his bag strap.

”If this isn’t okay with you I’m sure I can-“

”No no no! This is fine! I... um just kinda forgot to tell you one key detail of my living arrangement...” Will trailed off as the elevator came to a stop. April raised an eyebrow at him but before she could say anything Will was already rushing out of the elevator. She wordlessly followed him to the door of his apartment.

Will was putting his key into the door when he finally responded, “Well it’s not just me and Kol that live her. There’s someone else that you might—Woah!” At that moment a ball of caramel fur jumped on Will effectively cutting him off mid sentence.

Will supported himself on the door to keep Kol from knocking him over. Behind him April giggled at the dog’s antics. He looked over to her with a wounded expression and she chuckled in response.

”He seems really excited to see you,” she commented.

”Of course he does!” Will exclaimed enthusiastically, and he had the biggest grin on his face as Kol jumped off him. He moved more into the apartment letting April in behind him before closing the door.

Once she steps into the apartment she takes a moment to look around. The apartment was smaller than Ethan’s, there was no competition there. To her left there’s a kitchen and a hallway that leads to where she assumes are the bedrooms.

Ahead of her, she sees a couch in front of a surprisingly large tv. There’s a coffee table between the couch and tv; with a loveseat placed by one end.

Kol interrupts her train of thought because as soon as April steps inside Kol is all over her trying to sniff her hand. April complies bending down and offering her hand to the dog.

”Aww! You’re such a cutie.” April chirped kneeling down to scratch him behind his ears. His fur was fluffy under April’s touch and his tail kept wagging showing his clear excitement at the newcomer. She kept petting him while babbling on and on about how cute he is. April has the biggest smile on her face, and the tension from her shoulders slowly melted away. Will hasn’t seen her this happy all day.

”Well, a dog is a man’s best friend.” Will laughs looking down at them.

”I’m a bit jealous he’s all over you,” A third voice emerges from deeper in the apartment. “Took him a little while longer to get used to me.”

April froze from her petting, despite Kol’s protest, at the sound of that voice. She instantly recognized it. It couldn’t be though... could it? Her head snaps up to see none other that Connor Rhodes casually leaning on the wall to her left.

He didn’t look the same as she remembers him. He still had his beard, but his hair was shorter than when she last saw him. His demeanor was different. He seemed to be relaxed and not as guarded. Connor’s eyes were narrowed onto April no doubt not expecting to see her here.

”Connor?” April stammered, her eyes wide. When did Connor get back? He left Chicago without a word to anyone. After everything that happened with his father and Ava (of course she knows she’s a nurse, and the nurses at Med love to gossip) she thought that he would want to get as far away from here as possible.

Her mind reeling with hundreds of questions, she asks, “What are you doing here?”

”I should be asking you the same thing. You are in my home after all.” Connor replies briskly.

”Your home? I thought Will lives here.” If April was confused before she was even more confused now. She’s staring at one of her former coworkers, who she thought left Chicago, _without saying goodbye to anyone_ , about a year ago. Now, Connor was here in front of her and apparently, the former surgeon lives with Will? When did that happen? Who else knows about this?

She looks back at Will hoping he’ll be able to explain what’s going on. All she got from him was a sheepish smile, but there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Okay... Connor was living with Will, but why? Surely Rhodes can afford any place on his own. Unless—

“Huh. I see my boyfriend has refused to inform both of us about what was happening.”

Oh.

Oh!

April’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as it hit her what was going on.

Will was quick to defend himself before April was able to respond. “Hey now. I was going to tell her about this,” he gestured vaguely towards himself and Connor, “but she already had a lot on her plate and I was putting it off.”

”Uh-huh,” Connor responds, crossing his arms over his chest and looks over to Will unamused. “I appreciate you letting me know about our guest.”

Will had to audacity to look apologetic. “Sorry, Con. I kinda got caught up with what was going on.” Will explained reaching up to rub the back of his neck while Connor just rolled his eyes at him. “Really, I was going to call you and I was going to tell her. Honestly! In the elevator up here but I kind of freaked out about how she was going to react.”

”Panicked at the last moment,” Connor scoffed, but there was no heat behind his words, “very typical of you Halstead.”

”Oh shut it, Rhodes. You are no better.” Connor smirked at Will’s reply and looked like he was about to respond, but April spoke up.

”Boyfriend?” April questioned quietly from her spot next to Kol who was nuzzling his snout into her hand.

“Yeah. I hope that isn’t a problem.” Connor retorts dryly. His stance shifted showing he was on defense. April could see the walls that he had removed slowly build up again. At that moment she couldn’t help but wonder what his family though of him. It could explain why Connor was so reserved.

”Not a problem,” April confirmed as calmly as she could muster. She stood up and looked between Will and Connor. April could see them visible relax before she spoke up again, “It just caught me a little by surprise that’s all.”

Will made an awkward little clap and moved from his spot by the door, “Alright well now that this little reunion is over,” he attempted a laugh that sounded strained, “April let me show you to the—“

”Hold on. I have a lot of questions. It’s been a year since I’ve seen Connor, and I want to know how this happened.” April stated. She was naturally soft-spoken but the tone of her voice left no room for argument.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Connor then back at Will. April kept looking between them as if she could untangle the past, how ever long this has been happening, with just her eyes.

Will and Connor both stared at her before making eye contact with one another. A couple of beats went by until Will awkwardly said, “Yeah... uh, you might want to sit down for this.”

Connor was the first to move from his spot. He sat down on one side of the couch and Will— _gracelessly_ —plopped down on the opposite side of him. April gingerly sat down on the loveseat across from the two of them, hands folded in her lap. Anyone could practically see the gears turning in her head.

April, much like the rest of the nurses and staff for that matter, swooned over Connor when he first became a doctor at Med. He was know as the great Connor Rhodes rich in money and look. The only interaction she had with him were about a patient. April didn’t know him besides all of the rumors that she heard, and the way that he acted when he first entered the ED. For the most part, she tolerated him.

What she can say is that she never would have imagined him living in a small apartment in Chicago with his boyfriend and his dog. It appears that Connor just continues to amaze her.

April remembers him being arrogant and cocky much like Will. Maybe that’s why they work so well with each other.

April mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts before she started talking.

”So you two are together... romantically?” She meant to say it as a statement, but it came out more as a question.

Both men nodded in response.

“I didn’t know either of you guys were—“

”Gay? Oh yeah, we’re both bi, and very gay for each other.” Connor deadpanned. Never once breaking eye contact with April. The nurse just cleared her throat and continued.

”Will, I though you had something going on with doctor Asher. Honestly, I think we all thought something was happening between you two. You were always with her and you got very defensive when anyone brought up her relation with drugs. It was basically confirmed when you started coming into work happier and with a dreamy look on your face.” April stated tonelessly.

Connor simply raised an eyebrow and looked towards Will waiting for an answer. He looked more intrigued than April did.

”Hannah?” Will looked surprised at her statement. “Oh no. I was just helping her out. There is nothing going on between us.”

”Doctor Asher huh—“

”Connor she’s just a friend I swear!”

”I know Will. I know you will never do anything like that, _but_ we will talk more about her later.” Connor demanded pointing a finger accusingly at Will. He turned his attention back to April with a pat to Will’s arm.

”How and when did this happen between you two?” April asked with the slight tilt of her head.

Will and Connor shares a look, one that shows a lot of what can’t be put into words. April feels like she is intruding on something personal before Will responds.

”In January I was walking Kol one day when we ran into each other.” At the mention of his name, Kol came trotting up to his owner expectedly. Wil started to pet him behind his ears absentmindedly. “He was in Chicago visiting his sister and we decided to catch up over coffee.”

“Will knocked some sense into me. Kept telling me that I couldn’t keep running away.” Kol, as if he could sense his sorrow, pressed his snout against Connor’s leg, “So I decided to stay and come to terms with what happened. It was then I realized that some hidden feelings for Will were resurfacing. This time instead of running away I confronted it. And this is where we are now.”

“So this is new. As in this has only been going on for a couple of months.” April respond, the shock clear in her voice.

“Yup, we are taking things slow neither of us are in a rush.” Will confirmed. “We want to see how well this works between us.”

“To see if we are serious about each other—which we are. I had asked Will not to tell anyone about this. And we lasted a solid three months before someone found out.” Connor quipped.

“April when we say no one knows we seriously mean _no one_ knows. Jay doesn’t even know.”

“It’s not my secret to tell. No one will know about this from me.” April reassured them. The Halstead’s are notorious for being close. So Jay not knowing their secret shows they must be serious about keeping quiet. “It’ll be impossible to keep this hidden for too long.”

Will rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, we know. I think we are about ready to start telling people.”

Connor reached over and grabbed Will’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze. Somehow throughout that, they manage to scoot closer to one another and met in the middle of the couch. Their thighs were barely touching as Connor looked over to Will with a soft smile on his face. The love, adoration, and pure happiness was visible in their eyes. Both of them lost in each other, fond smiles tugging the corners of their lips.

Natalie might have loved him but April doesn’t remember a time seeing Natalie look at Will _that_ way.

April was quiet as she was slowly taking in what they said. Once the shock wore down She looked up at them with a smirk. “Well, I’m happy for both of you.” She leans forwards a bit, so her elbows were resting on her legs, “Disgustingly sweet.” She teases.

Connor snorted as he leaned back into the sofa wile Will tilts his head back and lets out a shriek of laughter. Even Kol barks happily from his spot on the floor. April joins in on the laughter letting herself loosen up a little.

They sat there while longer chatting and catching up. Will was, unsurprisingly, excited to finally be able to talk to someone about his relationship. At every chance he got Will would tell April about something that Connor did. _(‘Seriously April, Connor is such a clean freak, every time I look over at him I would catch him cleaning up Kol’s fur’)._ April would laugh as Connor lightly smacked Will’s shoulder while his cheeks flushed a light pink.

Their conversation had died down a bit when April let out a long yawn. The conversation kept going and April was having trouble keeping up. Her eyes kept fluttering shut and she was very close to falling asleep. _God,_ how long have they been talking for? Connor, of course, noticed and being the gentleman that he is offered to show April to the guest room.

Connor leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Will’s cheek as April said her goodnight to Will. Sluggishly April got up and followed Connor down the hallway. He stands in front of the door on the left.

“Here is where you would be staying.” He flashes he a dazzling grin as he opens the door open for her. She chuckles and pats his cheek, as she walks into the room her hand brushes against his beard when she pulls away.

The room was relatively small. On the wall opposite the door, there was a window with the curtain drawn back. In front of it was a full-sized bed with a white duvet and a fluffy blanket folded neatly on top of it. There was a bedside table on either side of the bed; one had a small lamp and on the other, there was a neat little stack of books.

On April’s right, there was a dresser with a painting on top of it. She looked up and saw a ceiling fan that looks like it hasn’t been used in a while. It was the only thing in the room that appeared to be dusty. ‘One of the guys must have been taking care of the room, or someone stays over frequently,’ she muses.

“My sister comes by every once in a while. She’s always insisting on keeping the room clean since I’m supposedly stay in it,” Connor muttered breaking the silence. She looks over to him with a lazy smile. He was leaning on the doorway, much like the way he was earlier today, a fond grin graced his lips.

April took in his appearance now that the initial shock of him being here is gone. He’s just in a t-shirt and some sweatpants, and it’s completely different from the scrubs that she’s so used to seeing him in. He’s more casual like this instead of being uptight and closed off. The walls he had up for all the years she has known him were down, and she can finally see who Connor really is behind the mask. April could see herself becoming friends with the man in front of her.

“Will brought out the best of you,” April blurted out. Her eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed when she realized what she said out loud.

“Yeah, he really did,” Connor agreed with a chuckle if he was taken back by the statement he didn’t show it.

“I was serious when I said he seemed to be happier going to work. You two seem content with one another.” April said gently.

Connor ducked his head in response. A dark pink tinted the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat before looking back at April.

“We depend on one another. Sure, we still bicker all the time but that’s just the way that we work. I don’t know why it took me leaving Chicago, _again_ , then coming right back for both of us to act on it. Hell, if it wasn’t for Will walking Kol I don’t think we would’ve found each other. I wouldn’t have mustered up the courage to contact him under any other circumstances.” Connor finished quietly.

April gave him a knowing smile, “I would just be glad that it worked out. Life is too short to dwell on past ‘what ifs’ and mistakes that were made.”

He stares at her for a moment before nodding his head slowly. “Take your own advice, April. Talk to him.” Connor pushed himself off the wall and reached out towards the door handle. “G’night.” With that Connor walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

She stood there frozen for a few moments before scoffing. Of course, he knew something was wrong between her and Ethan. Why else would she be her? She moved to put her bag on the bed then quickly got changed for bed.

Once under the safety of the fluffy blanket, she thought back to today’s events.

April’s day had ended better than she expected. Sure, the three of them might not have know each other well enough before today, but April is determined to change that.

Maybe her love life is on a rocky road right now but when she thinks back to the two men who are in the room across from hers, she realizes that love knows no bounds. Maybe she can make things work with Ethan.

Connor and Will have already done more than enough for her. Maybe making coffee and breakfast tomorrow will be a good way to say thank you.

At the moment all she knows for sure is that she’s finally going to get a good night’s rest. And when April Sexton commits to something she gets it done.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished rewatching the season when this idea came to mind. Some of Kol’s behavior is based of how my dog acts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed reading it! <3


End file.
